Breaking Bella
by Miss.indep.1
Summary: Bella is a seventeen year old girl with a level head, keeping focused and avoiding boys. Her only friend Rose helps her navigate but, when a series of events causes her to lose control, Bella realizes she does not have it all together. That's when Edward comes into the picture, and shakes her life up more than she ever would have wanted. She craves him, he only wants her bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm not new to writing but I am sort of new to publishing on here! This is sort of based on a true story, don't mind that the prologue is so short, it was just the original inspiration for the story, about a guy I met! Please please comment! PM me! Tell me what you think, give me criticism and feedback Cause I do love to chat! And that's its. REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Prologue**

I want that moment to remember for years to come. The boy who gave me many first. Edward, who left just as quickly as he came. Edward who kissed and caressed me deeply. He who ignited me soul and awakened my insides. Edward who I would never see again. Because you always remember people who give you first. Edward who I'll remember with cigarette flavored kisses, and harsh sweet breath, baby soft skin and a strong candy voice.

Edward who had been real and just a big fluke all at the same time.

Him, who made me so so angry and then melt just at the thought of his memory.

We had all been guilty at wanting something we shouldn't have at one point or another.


	2. Chapter 2

I had always been told not to dive into things headfirst, that I should always rationalize first and then do later. For a long time, I had lived like that, double checking the answers to a test, looking both ways before crossing the road and doubling the knot of my shoes or belt. That was always me.

For instance, there was this time that I had been offered a trip, a free trip I might add, traveling with my school. The catch was that I would have to perform on the debate team. Don't get me wrong, I'm smart... Really smart but the cons that came with it far outweighed the pros. Like my stage fright for one, that would cause a lot of trouble. And so with my rationale, I played it safe. Like I always did. Buckling seat belts every time we got in the car, reading the safety features of the flight and making sure to keep both hands in the vehicle at all times. But that was all before I met Edward, the boy who managed to throw me for a loop and cause all rationale to slip out of the door.I hadn't wanted it to, but it did. And now I had the memories of it to last a lifetime.

It started the moment we planned our family vacation. We had not been in two years and she had suggested Florida, of all places, Florida. Sure, it was the sunshine state but it lacked luster when compared to the European planes we had visited years before. A lot was riding on this trip, not only was I waiting for Florida to live up to my expectations of an awful destination, but my early acceptance to college would be coming in too. Leave it to my mom to plan a when one of the biggest decisions of my life was about to happen.

My name is Bella by the way, sweet, short, nothing too beautiful. Like my name, I wasn't beautiful like all the other seventeen year old girls my age; I scared boys away with my sharp straight edged tone. Thinking first, leaving no time to flirt or to realize that they were coming onto me. The complications of a straight minded girl.

My brown eyes gave me away most of the time. They couldn't keep a secret from anyone. My lips weren't gorgeous or pouty, nor did my chest pop out or legs ran for miles. I was 4'11, I got lost in the crowd and I certainly didn't diet to the death of me. Such a shame for my hypothetical abs.

So when my mom told me that we were going to Florida, I cringed at the thought of having to wear too short shorts, bikinis and tan lines for everyone to see. I already detested having to shed some of my hypothetical clothes and have people see a different side of me.

But with all the indifference towards the trip, there was still a good part. And that was the fact that my best friend Rosalie would be joining us.

"Bella, are you ready?", My mom said brushing her shoulder length brown hair to the sides. She was beautiful, with lush features. I was a disappointment when compared to her.

"Sure mom, I'll be there in one second." I replied before taking one good look in the mirror at myself and then letter my hair down to cover my shoulders just like in the metaphors, liberating myself from the invisible weight I was carrying.

It was ninety two degrees in Florida. I mean I wasn't there yet but I could swear I felt the heat getting to me as we neared the destination.

"Bella, quite being such a buzz kill, the trip has not even started yet!" Rose said through leather framed tinted shades, fanning herself for the sheer sake of it.

"It's not my fault we're going to stupid Florida, and this bikini is already cutting into my skin!" I huffed. She gave my chin a squeeze in her hand, attempting to appease me in the process.

"Stop pouting." She demanded, checking her nails once over. "You wanted me to come. So here I am, the least you could do is act excited; Renee is being way more fun that you already." Yeah. Mom, or as Rose calls her Renee was two rows over sitting next to a guy she hoped was single sipping on a mojito. She couldn't get cell service up in the air, so she was doing the next best thing, flirting.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But what am I going to do in Florida?" I sighed exasperated.

"You're going to live a little." She relied almost immediately, tapping her well-manicured fingers against my temple. I huffed. Sometimes I wondered whether we were switched at birth or not partly because her and my mom was both cut from the same cloth. Rose was beautiful, literally a goodness, blonde, blue eyed skinny with an affinity for fashion and makeup. Her well sculpted features made her a complete catch.

We were silent for a while. I focused on the sounds of the engine rather than the baby crying a row over or the guy snoring at the very front of the plane. Thoughts consume me for a while, until of course, Rose interrupts.

"We're going to find you a guy!" She squeaked. Literally squeaked!

"A what?!"

"A guy! No seriously," she paused. "It would be really good for you. Think about it, you're hot! It'd be a sure way to get you out of that hermit shell of yours." Her eyebrows jiggled up and down like they did when she knew she was going to get me to go along with her plan.

"No!"

"Yes." She challenged.

"No." I remitted.

"Yes."

"Fine." I pouted again. She wins, she always wins.

Not only had I completely detested this trip, I also had a lot on my mind like the future. I was a smart girl, always did my part in school, and definitely always aced the tests. But I was also a product of circumstance, meaning nothing would ever work out for me. Colleges seemed like a long shot, the scholarship gods were not going to act in my favor although I hoped, wished and prayed they did. Rose said that my stars were aligned, and that my horoscope read in my favor, but all of that is jibber jabber, isn't it? This for me was the summer of decisions. It was do or die. I know I am not extraordinary by any means, and what the scholarship foundations wanted was extraordinary. But for now, I guess I would just focus on the smaller things. Like this impending vacation of doom and the stress that Rose was about to put me through.

We descended into Florida in complete silence. It was like everyone on the plane had been cradled asleep to the humming of the engine. Mum was asleep, surely not by the engine but by here empty lipstick stained wine glass that sat on the tray table. Rose was catching her last few minutes of rest so that the sun would complement her frosty eyes with no bags in sight. For some reason my eyes came across her magazine that she had abandoned in lieu for sleep. It was on the horoscope page of course. I stared at it a bit hard before convincing myself not to and then looked at it again before I finally picked it up.

 **Libra**

 **You will experience a shake up in the near future, your starts are currently being blocked by and over shadowed by the sun. Not to worry, the pull of the Taurus in your favor. You will experience overwhelm followed by a sudden discovery as you try to regain control of your points again.**

Great, just what I needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, you have got to be kidding me?" I said out loud as we approached the waterpark. It was awful. There was water everywhere of course and children screaming from every direction. I scanned the area one, and twice over just to make sure I didn't step on any toddlers trying to defy their parents.

"Really Bella?," Rose raised an eyebrow. "You can't possibly think this isn't fun and besides look at all the cute lifeguards."

She smirked. Of course, this was hair her cup of tea.

"Yes! Really Rose. I think you would know by now that water isn't my thing your missing out the big point that I cannot swim! And you're just excited you get to flaunt your bod around the guys."

"You got me there," she murmured softly with a faint smirk on her face. "Listen, just try to fun today okay. Try not to think about school or any of that other stuff. Just plain, good old fashion fun, remember when you used to be; fun?"

"Yes! I remember!" I laughed. " I'm sorry, let's go on." She grabbed my hand and galloped into a full speed sprint to the nearest tide pool or rather the one with the best looking lifeguards. Mom had already went off with friends she had planned to meet while where. Figures, she always had a hidden agenda. I tried to smile; I remember being told that I was prettier when I did. With that, I plumped my but into the nearest tube securing my body into the shallows stream. I tuned out every one else on either side of me and grasped my best friends' hand. We gave each other a smile. This trip would be just alright.

We drifted in silence for a while, enjoying the ride only stopping occasionally for Rose to get up and point at her newest lifeguard crush. She would get one of them by tonight.

"Do you think there's a sexy requirement to work here?" She thought out loud.

"No! Of course not, that would be loads of sexism and discrimination" I laughed back.

"Leave it to you to come with the big words." She muttered before flashing a huge white grin to Emmett, the lifeguard she tried flirting with two circles back. "It's not sexism if it's helping the cause."

"What cause? Selling the body images the one percent of teens to make this park some money?" I snorted. So what? I snort when I find something funny.

"No!" She looked at me disgusted for a second before muttering under her breath. "The find Rosie a boyfriend cause."

"But you already have a boyfriend, Rose!" I guffawed incredulously. She looked anywhere but my eyes, twisting the ends of her hair between her finger.

"Rose?" I questioned. What she said next all came out in one breath.

"Okay! I was going to tell you but Jay and I broke up but you were stressing about this trip and then you were stressing about your applications and I didn't want to burden you! And I love you and I didn't want to fill your head with more stuff because you know how you get and this stuff is always so much drama and God-"

"Rose! It's okay... Stop. I'm sorry." We passed Emmett again, a totally different mood than we had passed him with from last time. The disappointment on his face showed when he didn't he the smile he was expecting.

" I'm sorry I'm not being a good friend. God, I'm just so caught up in all of this crap. What happened?" I sighed.

"Loren happened." She mumbled quietly.

"You mean-?"

"Yes." She nodded giving me all the confirmation I needed.

"Wow, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of began to expect that he would do something like that. Jay is a catch of course and I'm just another pretty little skirt."

"Seriously Rose, don't even think like that,"I said wading the water. "You're smart, gorgeous, funny and most of all you have a beautiful soul. You care about everyone and if he can't see that. Then he's totally not worth a penny."

"You are correct. I mean I am a total catch." We were lost in laughter and just like that I felt like I was back on track. The thing about best friends is that they're a ship incoming a mile away when you wreck. And that's the thing I loved about Rose. She would always be there when I needed help and I her.

"You do realize that we haven't really been on any of the rides in this park." She finally said when we came out of our fit of laughter.

"Yes, I have and-." I was interrupted. Rose started to blush.

"Ladies. How are you? Enjoying the park today?" Sexy lifeguard Emmett asked taking off his sun faded hat. This was all Rose, and furthermore this trip wasn't about me. So I would let her have her moment.

"Oh we have definitely been enjoying the view. It's just a little hotter here than I would have imagined." She giggled before extending her hand. "I'm Rose and this here is my best friend Bella."

"Well I'm very pleased to be meeting your acquaintance Bella, and Rose." He said nodding in my direction before glancing back to Rose. "I'm Emmett of course." He said pointing to the tag on his blue board shorts. The next thing I knew sexy lifeguard Emmett was offering to give us a tour of the best rides. And shortly after that, we were following.

Now I know said that I would be a good friend and let Rose do her thing, but I was officially beginning to feel like third wheel. All of Rose's focus was diverted to Emmett. Her body language had even changed to being rigid; no doubt an attempt for him to notice her curves. She liked him, that much was obvious and this moment she was ready to go along with anything he said. So when he wanted to go on the scariest, wettest ride in the park. Naturally she wanted to go too. But guess who can't swim? Me! Her best friend.

"I'm sorry about that Emmett, but Bella is non swimmer. Her poor heart won't be able to take that." His disappointment was evident and hers even more so. Of course I would always be the buzzkill.

"No, it's okay Rose. We can go on it just this once." I spoke up, regretting it the moment it left my lips.

"You sure? Because there's a tide pool at the bottom." Emmett expectedly but also giving me the time to back out.

"Yes, totally sure." I nodded. Deep down I was screaming no. Water was always one of my biggest fears. Rose knew that, she lived it with me every time we went to the beach.

Each step we took towards the ride was seriously taunting me. It was if my heart was mocking me for making such a silly irrational decision. Well the heart is Irrational, isn't it? It sucked, that we human beings were wired like that, on emotion. The simple fact that human beings held the corners of our hearts on tiny string, making us do whatever we wanted for them. Irrationality is the very definition of best friends and best friends the definition of irrational. I would do anything for Rose, including getting on this scary ass ride.

It was our turn, my thoughts along with Rose and Emmett' ongoing conversation led us straight to the top of the ride. In the very front, great. Rose shot be a grateful smile before we got on the ride, I just grimaced in return.

"Ready Bella Bannanie?" Rose said. Emmett gave me a reassuring smile trying to convince me that I would no die mid-way through the ride. The lifeguard operator gave us a once over, and the next thing I knew was that I felt my body, spiraling through a long dark tunnel. The ride twisted, turned, swung and dropped as if playing my screams like a symphony. I'm surprised I had the time to resent Rose's excessive giggling or Emmett' Frat boy cheering. I felt the feeling that have been said to have felt right before death. And suspicions were confirmed when the ride suddenly spit us out, tossing me into a body of water. The next thing I saw was a tanned figure staring at me like I had two heads. I couldn't help but to stare back, both in wonder of his face and the fact that he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella!" Rose's yell brought me back to reality. "Are you okay?" I shrugged.

"Yes, are you okay?" Tanned boy repeated. I shook my head in a response before speaking.

"Yes." I managed to choke out. "I'm fine."Rose

"Great." He said giving me the once over and finally smiling momentarily. "I'm Edward, good to meet you."

Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

We found my mom on the other end of the park at the adult section of course, sipping a knock off version of her favorite wine in a paper cup and giggling excessively as she flirted with a guy she had obviously just met. Great, she was tipsy. All the events of the day that had led up to my near drowning on the ride ran through my mind. Rose met boy, boy met Rose, Boy got Rose's number and Rose was now off to a great vacation, without me. She had unknowingly and willingly traded in the bestie trip for a baecation, I would just be third wheel and consequently third option. But that's the truth about girls, the truth that they do not want you to now; boys and summer makes for all consuming passion, the kind I have never experienced but always watched.

We learned a lot about Emmett I those few moments, including the fact that he was actually and most definitely a Frat boy. He was nineteen and went to the state college. He was studying business and was home on summer break and was most definitely looking for girls to hit on. And the most important fact I had learned about him all day, he and Edward were best friends.

Edward.

Never had a guy been able to get into my head, and so soon. It was unfathomable for me, how could this possibly happen. Edward towered a whole foot over my four eleven frame and like Emmett he was studying at the same college and was enrolled at the same frat, which was why I had to decline his request for my number. Frat boys were not to be messed with, all the ABC Family TV shows and teen angst books said so; plus, I had managed to watch about three seasons of Greek online. The fact that Edward had instead chosen to still give me his number weighed heavily on my mind, hell his face remained engrained in my mind. So when we closed the gap in the distance to where my mother was standing, it was hard to act normal. I tried not to give whatever was going on with me away.

She noticed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why do you look so flustered?" She questioned leaning her weight into me. This was clear hint into just how tipsy she was, needing to lean her weight into me.

"Nothing mom, did you have fun? What did you do while we were gone?" I replied trying to both take the attention off of me and get an idea of how far gone she was.

"Oh Sweetie, I am great! You and Rose both look like a pair of Mermaids." She squeaked boisterously while twirling the ends of my brown locks in her fingers. "Have you met Graham?! This nice man has been keeping me company all day honey."

Said nice man was wearing a wedding ring, something she had obviously overlooked and he had obviously forgotten to hide. I gave him the once over and received a sheepish smile in return. He definitely took the hint to leave which immediately turned my mom into a mopey mess. Rose appeased her by complimenting her on the ware of her make up all day. All of that didn't matter to me now, I just wanted to get in for the day.

"I can not drive and she obviously can't." I exasperated.

"Calm down," Rose looked at me poignantly. "I can drive. It'll be easy. I'll take the keys from Renee and just follow the GPS back to the hotel."

I nodded back at her as we walked to the exit of the park, we were silent. All I could hear was the sound of my mother's sandals dragging on the floor. She was no doubt feeling the effects of alcohol. Do these people not know that alcohol and water parks are not a good mixture? The silence went on for a while, that is until Rose spoke up.

"Did you have fun today?" She gave me a soft smile as we continued to walk, no doubt trying to get my opinion of Emmett out of this.

"Yeah, it was alright I guess."

"I guess?" she questioned in return.

"Okay! I admit, I had a bit of fun." I said looking over to smile at her. "But you had way more fun than I did."

She blushed. She never blushes. In all the years I've known her, Rose has been the girl who as confident enough not to let the guys phase her. Well, not really anyway.

"Yeah… Emmett was pretty awesome." She nearly whispered, seemingly almost awestruck by the eventful day we had. "And let's not forget about Edward." She giggle violently. At this point, my mom had completely toned us out. Her on focus at the moment was trying to properly put one foot in front of the other to walk.

"What about Edward?" It was meant to come out as more nonchalant sounding. But of course, it didn't, only prompting Rose to dig deeper into it. She wiggled her eyebrows, letting me know that she wanted me to go on. It was something I couldn't escape so I spilled.

"Well, of course I think he's good looking! But it is not going to go anywhere because it isn't what I need to focus on at this moment. I got admission decisions coming up soon and I don't need a cute temporary distraction." I ranted. Her reply was simple.

"Bella, I am about two seconds away from hitting you."

"Why?"

"Because, you are being a total buzzkill! Come on, we're on Vacation. It's not like we're home. Nothing is going to follow us back. Have fun for once, and then we can think about admissions decisions when we get back. Okay?" I sighed in return, sucking it up because she was right. We were on vacation, and we were most definitely here to have fun. Plus, I didn't want to be the sour grape that ruined everyone's vacation.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Again." I said smiling at my best friend. "Aren't you the least bit worries about Emmett?" I ask, trying to see where her mind was at.

"Why would I be?" She shrugged, tipping her head curiously in my direction.

"First of all, he's nineteen and older!"

"Two years." She rebutted.

"He's back in town on summer break from college. What do you think he's looking for? Plus, he is in a Frat. Let's not forget that part." I remind her.

"Really Bella? What does a Frat even have to do with it?" she cried exasperated.

"You know how bad they are!" I sort of scolded her, nearly tripping over a rock while I did.

"They are not all the bad!" She looked at me accusingly. "You watch too much Greek, plus we're joining a sorority when we hit college, I just hope you know." She said pursing her lips expectantly.

"I do watch too much Greek," I laughed. "But I hardly doubt it lies." Where was she even going with this idea of a sorority? She knew me way better than that. There was a ninety nine percent chance we were not even going to end up at the same University. Her top choices were my last resorts. She was going for college experience and I was going top spot.

"Sometimes you can be so dramatic for a realist, Bella." She scoffed. "But think about it, don't you want to have fun this trip? Then we can go back to thinking about college and school the minute we land back at home?"

"Fine." I conceded.

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise." I smiled back at my best friend. Pinky promises were the outmost forms of trust. If you pinky promised, then you knew that you made an ultimate pact to stay true, no matter who you dealt your hand to.

Our conversation had taken us all the way to where we had parked the huge silver SUV that was definitely my mom's style, huge and flashy. Mom's big brown eyes were glazed over, it was almost too funny not to laugh as she tried to take the keys from Rose who was just not putting up with her.

"Girls, give me the keys." She slurred, patting Rose's hair in the process.

"Renee, please take your drunken ass in the back."

"Oh, you did not!" I snorted in a fit of laughter.

"Yes I did, you know how she is when she gets like this! Now help me get her inside." She tried huffing, but it only came out as a giggle instead.

The thing about my mom is that even though she is really light, she sure knows how to put up a fight when she gets some alcohol into her. Hence, the problem she was facing right now. Rose and I moved simultaneously, both taking one arm around either shoulder to hoist her up onto the jeep's step. The simple fact that this SUV was bigger that all of us was making this task such a hassle. The even funnier fact that my mom was beginning to fall asleep made it even that much more worse. We we're finally able to get the door open and get her seated. I propped her up and buckled her in while Rose took her place in the front seat.

"You good, Mom?" I ask smoothing down her hair on either sides.

"Of course… So beautiful Bella, and young… You are so –."

"Okay Mom," I laugh. "Catch some shut eye, okay?"

"Okay, beautiful Bella." She replied. And with that, I hopped into the passenger seat next to Rose and watched as she put the address into the GPS.

 _Turn Left onto Route 45._

"Ready?" She grinned, rubbing her hands together excitedly. She was always excited to get behind the wheel of a snazzy. Her second love next to boys, fashion and make-up was cars. People don't see how those elements add up into a beautiful girly girl like Rose, but it was just one of things they'd always have to wonder about. Rose's mom always said, a girl's beauty has no bounds, and that's simply because her ambition just like her drive has no bounds. And it was true, she was just a girl and she would do whatever she wanted, because she could and because that is the beauty of the way we were built. Call us superhuman.

 _Take the north west ramp exit to Weston._

"Do you think Renee would let us hang out with the guys?" Rose questioned, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Firstly, who is us and who are the guys?" I stared at her poignantly. "Yes, she will let Emmett come over and of course she will let you guys go out, even if that means ditching your best friend."

"Come on Bella, you have got to admit that Edward is pretty cute. Live a little? Plus it'll give you the opportunity to be my wingman with Emmett." She wiggled her brows.

"Yes, he is cute. No I am not going to be your wingman, I am just now going to focus on me and my now solo vacation."

"It is not going to be solo!" she argued

"Uh huh, so where are you going tomorrow?" That shut her up quickly.

"You were invited to come along as well."

"Yeah, to be third wheel."

 _Turn right onto Lacrosse Club Road._

"But Edward was going to be there." She retorted.

"But I don't want to see Edward."

 _Keep right._

"Fine then, I'm not ditching you. The whole point of being on this vacation together is to be with each other." She mused.

 _Ping! You have reached your destination!_

"No, I've been a downer for everyone since this trip started. Go out this once and have fun." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "But I get to call dibs anytime I need you!"

We leaned over and hugged each other for the resolve of a minor issue. It was what we did, to ensure there would never be a time when we were mad at each other. It was how we knew the other was okay.

"Just this one teensy time." She reminded me, holding her two fingers together so I could barely see the space between it. "And you always get dibs. Now, help me get your mom Inside." She laughed.

Just like that, I knew I was about to have an alright vacation.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

My cell phone woke me up before the sun did. It was surprising that it even rung considering I had no source of an internet connection. Mom had forgotten to pay my phone bill before we left, an oversight on her behalf. Consequently I had no data, which also meant that I had no Facebook, Twitter or any of the instant messaging apps. No one in this age used phone calls anymore; they were just way too personal. So when my cell phone rang at six in the morning it barely registered in my brain what was happening.

I pitched up, but still not in time to answer the interrupting call. I looked through the crack in my eyes to try and determine who was calling, but the sleep in the corner of my eyes just wouldn't have it. I the phone down and looked on the side of me to see Rose still sleeping, snoring soundly. She had kept me waiting up the night before, worried that something had happened to her. She had spent the night out on the town with Emmett, much to my avail and came dragging in at three am. I would have to sit through her story of her getting wet in the rain and feeding swans in the park for another hour. Now here I was, up way too early, while she was still asleep. It was too early to function. I plopped back down onto my pillows and watched the ceiling through hooded eyes, that is until sleep took me once again.

When I woke again, Rose had already monopolized the television. She had her hair pulled up in once, already dressed for the day and was currently munching on rice cakes. She smiled at me momentarily before turning back to her Today Show 'gods', Kathy Lee and Hoda. I remember hearing on many occasions, _If you are that fabulous at that age that wine becomes a staple in the morning, you've obviously reached the pinnacle extraordinary._

"Morning." I smiled trying to cover up a yawn in the process. She smiled back but continued watching her program and munching on her rice cakes.

"Where's mum?" I tried asking her once again. She finally turned away from the TV, a bit annoyed but present nonetheless.

"She went out to get some coffee." She replied, doing a 180 rotation to put her feet up on the headboard. "She's out booking spa appointments too."

"But I don't want to go to a Spa, it's a waste of time." I muttered almost incoherently. Rose still managed to hear me.

"Not to worry buttercup, all of said appointments are for her." She rolled her eyes, clearly wanting to get in on the luxurious pamper session. I hummed to let her know that I had hear her, even though I was only listening half-heartedly. She oriented herself so that she was now sitting upright and cross legged, conveying her anxiousness which if you asked me, has been her attitude this whole trip.

"It's okay," I murmured, picking up the hairbrush on the bedside table next to me in an attempt to look less horrible. "I was actually planning to use the internet café, and catch up on things. Seeing as though I got a call from home this morning, I may actually be missing something.

Rose's eyes diverted to my phone before she squinted them and turn to look at me. See? Anxious.

"I was actually thinking that we go into Town today", she not so suggested but claimed. "Renee is going to be at the spa, so why not see what Florida has to offer. Go to the mall or something…"

"Yeah, Okay." I shrugged pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"You're agreeing to go Shopping? That's new." I figured it was the least I could do. I'll be the first one to admit that I can sometimes be selfish with my time. However, I repeated this trips mantra in my head for the umpteenth time, _this trip was not about me._

"Yeah, we can head to the internet café for an hour or so and then head out to the mall." I quipped.

Her eyes diverted again, across the room and then at the television. _Weird._

"No." She commanded sharply before smiling. "I was thinking that we just do the mall today. Perhaps maybe the internet café when we get back? Or we can devote the whole day to that tomorrow! It'll probably take forever to catch up on what we were missing back at home."

"Okay?" I replied, not meaning for it to come out as a question. She was definitely acting weird. Not that I would be the one to tell her that. Perhaps she was just eager to get to the mall because she secretly invited Emmett. She does stuff like that. And as always, I have to be okay with it.

"I'm going to shower, okay?" I said shutting the bathroom behind me. A nice hot shower would give me time to think and time for her to get over whatever it was biting her ass.

I turned on the temperature nozzles and gave both the shower time to warm up and me time to wake up. I've fallen asleep I the shower before, it was not cool. I stepped in, not expecting the shower to be so scalding, near burning myself in the process. Leave it to me to do just that. Every morning for the past weeks, the shower had been my thinking time. I got time to think about the upcoming senior year, and all the important decisions I would be making. I sacrificed a social life all through high school to ensure I did everything just right to get into school. Well maybe it was more of the fact that I was socially awkward than sacrificing that led to my lack of friends, but any way. Thank heavens for Rose.

People always wonder how Rose and I became friends, we are total opposites. But it all started that fateful day in class when she walked in on the first day and decided she wanted to skip. And skip she did, just like many other classes after that where I would have to cover for her until I would once day go along with her. Yes, I skipped, but only once and it happened to seal my friendship with my now best friend.

When I got out the bathroom, I took note of the fact that my mom wore a plush white robe, her hair in a small bun. Her attire however was not what got my attention. My mom and Rose seemed to be in a pretty heated conversation, something I had never seen before and definitely not something that should even be taking place.

"Are you guys, okay?" I questioned, raising my voice an octave. I received fake smiles from both in return.

"Okay… both of you are acting pretty weird today. What is going on?" I raised my eyebrows.

My mom proceeded to walk over to me, cheesy grin on her face with arms slightly pathed. She took my face in her hands, let out a big sigh and kisses both my cheeks. She hugged me tightly, squeezed for a few cumbersome counts and then let go.

"I was just telling Rosalie that we should have dinner at the Bistro a few block down, that's all." She smiled.

"Why? You know we hate stuffy places. You only ever like to drink the wine anyway." She grimaced at the mention of her little wine habit. Honestly, little was an understatement. I'm pretty sure she'd have wine as a course if she could.

"Exactly, and that's why we were arguing." I shot a short glimpse at Rose, trying to read her expression. It gave no evidence that what my mom wasn't telling, so in the end I went with it.

"Okay." I nodded my head, dropping the argument and all other things related to the topic.

"You girls have a good day, Okay?" She grinned, kissing my cheek once again. "I'm going to head out for my day of relaxation."

With that, she exited out the door. My best friend and I both seemed to let out a big sigh when she left. It left me questioning whether Rose's was out of relief or the same fatigue I was facing. She turned to me and grinned, as she always seemed to do.

"Ready?" She flicked on her sunglasses.

The mall with Rose is interesting to say the least, she always manages to make a store clerk upset at least twice via her pickiness as well a crude behavior. Thankfully, we had just spent the whole hour walking around and not shopping. Only because she had shopped for a vacation wardrobe before she got here. She recounted her date with Emmett for the third time. And like the second time around, I just nodded and pretended to be listening; only leaning in when she mentioned a detail she had left out in the part before.

I thankfully spotted a Starbucks in the court and suggested we go in.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you with this?" she quirked her head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are." I giggled. "I think I drowned you out when you mentioned the part about Emmett tossing you over his shoulder for the fifth time, which is a very 'Frat Boy' move by the way…"

"Whatever." She said cheekily, longing out her tongue in the process. "You have a Frat boy of your very own, don't you?"

"Funny." I clipped. "But no, my better judgment is advising me against this."

"Your better judgment advises you against all guys."

"True. And it's done me right every time, hasn't it?"

"It has only made you a social recluse if you ask me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm your only friend!"

I crossed my arms.

"Your math geeks do not count!"

I drew the line.

"They are not math geeks! They are my legitimate friends and I wish you would stop calling them that."

"Fine, I'm sorry. They take all my time with you in school and I'm jealous." She whines, like she does every single time. "Let's be realistic, how many of them are you going to talk to after we leave high school? And don't mention Sara, you know I hate her."

"All of them. Now give it a rest jealous girl." I teased.

"Please, who is a more jealous friend than you are."

She was right. I didn't particularly like her friends outside of me. They were just like her, beautiful and long legged, graceful social butterfly. I often wondered what it would be like to be in their glamourous shoes or to be beneath their perfectly laid hair. The truth is, I was jealous. Katherine, who often threatened my best friend position, was like Rose's spirit animal. They were into the same thing, the same boys and everything else in between.

"Hey!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face, bring me back out my thoughts in the process.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You were lost in there for a second, what were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing." I gave her a forced smile.

"So, I have something to tell you. And I'm sorry I waited this long…" She started.

"Go on…"

"Well –." The voice of a male from the rear of me interrupted us. It was the barista.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt but your drinks have been ready for a while now." He commented, placing them in front of us.

"I'm sorry," Rose smiled, moving her bang out her face and placing them behind her ears. "I could not hear you over my best friend's moping."

I rolled out my tongue, something the barista smiled cheekily at me for.

"No worries, have a good day." He said, turning his back to begin his descent back behind the counter.

"Wait –." Rose shrieked out, blushing when she realized how much of a spastic she sounded. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice your pin. You're in a frat?"

"Yeah, I'm in one up at Florida State." He grinned. "Why the sudden interest?"

Now, he was just plain neglecting his duties. I looked around the store and noticed that Rose and I were really the only ones pleasant. It was a slow day for them, no doubt an unusual feat. But then again, the lunch hour had already gone by

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's just that college life centers around the party, the party at the college usually centers around the fraternities. Sure, leadership and philanthropy is your platform. But I'm just curious as to what it's really like."

She grinned at him and then shrugged innocently as if her question wasn't a prying one. Truth is that it was, and it was also a question aimed at getting deeper Intel. I caught her drift as soon as he mentioned Florida State; she wanted to know more about Emmett.

He rubbed a hand through his Sandy Blonde hair, obviously entranced by Rose's eagerness. Again, I watched too much Greek. _Thanks Netflix_.

"You seem to think you know a lot." He quirked an eyebrow at her, letting her know that he was both interested and calling her bullshit.

"I just call it like I see it. Besides, we've all seen the show on ABC haven't we? Read the papers lately." She said cockily. I raised my eyebrow at this! She had always made fun of my obsession with the show.

"You're one of those completely against Greek life, aren't you?!" He said in an outburst of giggles.

"I am not!"

"Really? It just seems to me that Greek life has had some effect on you. Look, I've got to get behind the counter. Can we finish this conversation later and perhaps with more input from your friend?" He winked in my direction. _Huh?_

"Sure thing." She smiled.

And with that, he was back behind the counter, glancing in our direction even while attempting to serve his costumers.

"What was that about?" I whisper- yelled at her.

"You know what that was about!" she yelled back before returning to her normal all together self. "Now, let's talk about how you're attracting all the guys on this trip."

"What guys?"

"Edward, and now Jasper. I hate to tell you, but you're on a roll."

"When did you even get his name?" I questioned. She looked at me as if I had alien eyes before replying.

"Seriously? It was on his name tag. Now back to the topic at hand, you and your lack of enthusiasm for all these guys that seem to be popping out of nowhere."

"Rose, the guys back at home don't look at me. Suddenly, I come down here and the college guys find me prime meat? There's a catch. There is always a catch with them." She looked at me between squinted eyes and bit her lips, she as trying to tell me something without hurting me.

"You're jaded."

I am.

Truth is that I had seen this played out before, watched this in the eyes of my aunt and her high school love. I had seen my closest cousin profess her love to the boy who went away to school on a campus across the country and end up empty handed. Most importantly I had seen my mom and my dad, whose love seemed to never be enough, whose love only seemed to burn out and ruin each other. Whose love made me careful, but gave me passion and drive. The only things I needed.

I didn't want that, to be ruined… we teenage girls were fragile beings under our bullet proof vests, don't you know.

"You know and I know that I am not the 'just have fun' type of girl and cross college relationships never work."

"We're just now going into senior year." She huffed.

"And that's even worse. I need the time to prepare, Plus I have to put in the work."

"Would it be so bad, though?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. We were talking senior year, boys and senior year." It's debilitating to me when she talks in riddles.

"Okay, I know that the state universities are your safety net. I know that you are aimed on Berkeley and Middlebury, but would it really be so bad if you had to settle, with me?"

I didn't have an answer for that. The look on her face told me that this subject had been bothering her a lot. I guess I had also been treating a top choices as if they didn't matter, again, because I was jaded, blinded and god bless me but sometimes very self-centered.

"Let's not worry about this, Okay? It's like you say we have a whole year." I grinned.

The rest of the time at the mall was spent in Starbucks, enjoying the fact that we had left our phones behind and had this precious time to ourselves. I snuck in a few occasional glances at Jasper, who was definitely not as cute or charming as Edward was. I even flirted partially, but enjoyed myself nonetheless. It was too bad that this day at the mall had to end. It had been a long time since I had gotten the pleasure of unwinding with my best friend, doing something that we both loved; being in each other's company.

When we got back to the hotel I could barely contain myself, I missed having days like that. I hadn't laughed like that in so long, so it felt amazing to finally let loose. My mom was sitting in the living room area of our suite looking freshly done as she should have. The spa had done her well. The fact that she looked so fresh however was not what got my attention, it was the fact that mom was done up in a little black dress.

"Renee?" Rose questioned wickedly, she smiled sheepishly in return.

"Hey Girls…" She bit her lip nervously before realizing that she would get makeup on her teeth. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I bet you didn't." I replied raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms. She obviously had a date, one she didn't want us to know about.

"Well, since it's still your time together. How about I get out of your hair for a few more hours…" She attempted to make a beeline for the door but her heels caught up with her, so did Rose's swiftness. She froze.

"Mom? Where are you going?" I squinted my eyes. She had nowhere to go, we were adamant about this. So she did what she could, and that was talk.

"Okay fine, I have a date! But you already knew that."

"Great, that is progress. With who?" I demanded before hearing my phone go off in the bedroom. "Wait! Hold that thought… I will be right back."

I made a dash for the room, getting there just in time to answer the phone call.

"Hey!" I said breathily, gathering myself before sitting on the bed.

"Hey! Bella! I've been trying to reach you all day." It was Sara.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I left my phone in all day and I'm on vacation, but you know that." I pause. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you would have called when you got the letter. They've been here for two weeks but you haven't said anything. I mean you're probably like me and was so nervous you waited. I'm just opening mine now and I'm so excited. God Bella, I'm so excited!"

"Wait, calm down. What letter are you talking about?"

"Middlebury! Bella, we're in! We got in!" I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach just hearing he excitement. Why haven't I gotten mine yet?

"Sara… I haven't gotten my letter yet…" I confessed to her in fear.

"Bella, the letters came through the school two weeks ago. Everyone got theirs…"

I was silent on the line, trying to contemplate what was happening in this moment. Everyone had gotten their letters, so where the hell was mine! This could mean a lot of things, maybe I'm a top contender, maybe they're gearing up for something special. For a long time I could only hear my breathing get louder and louder.

"Bella… are you okay?" Shit! I totally forgot I had Sara on the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head, trying to make since of this moment. "Sara, I am going to call you back? Okay?"

I didn't wait for her to reply. I sat in silence for two seconds before it began to make since. My mom being weird, my data plan, her being adamant to get away from town. She knew! She freaking knew all this time! I stormed into the living room, breaking my mom and Rose's fit of laughter. How can they be laughing!

"Where is the letter?!" I demanded.

"Bella, don't raise your voice at me. I am your mother –."

"Where is it?" I screamed, louder this time.

"Bella!" Rose chastised me.

"Stay out of this Rose! Mom, tell me what happened to the letter?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" She paused for a second before a look of dread came over my face, confirming my thoughts. Why would she hide this from me?

"How did you find out?" she said quietly.

"Sara. Now where is it!" I ground out. I felt hands on my shoulders, they were meant to be soothing, but they just felt like twenty pound weights instead. Those hands belong to Rose, who was not helping at all right now.

"Bella, come on. Your mom was just trying to help."

"Trying to help? Explain, right now."

She began to tell me how excited she was when the letter came in. How she immediately wanted to tell but decided she wanted to surprise with the news of acceptance instead. The only downfall was, I didn't get in. So she decided to but a little band aid on the problem and not tell me, thinking it would help. The truth is, I feel hurt and betrayed. I felt anger bubble up inside me.

"You knew about this?" I turn to Rose.

"Bella, I'm sorry," she said pleadingly. "I wanted to tell you. She made me pinky promise!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what she did! How could you guys do this to me?!" I screamed through tears.

The next thing I knew I was walking out of a door, leaving a trail of broken glass from lamp table behind me. I heard my name in the background, but I didn't care. I just walked. And walk I did, for what felt like hours. My feet complained and protested against what I was doing, my eyes were puffy, I could hardly see. I felt helpless and I was lost.

I was lost in freaking Florida!

Suddenly I felt horrible. All my decisions were weighing down on me. I knew I based my anger of off rejection at them. I knew I was wrong. The saddest thing about finding out everything in life you've ever worked for is coming crashing down is that you do not know what to do next. The worst thing about throwing a tantrum about finding out said sad thing is that there's no one to go to next. I've already screamed at them, scared them away.

I looked down to see that I had my phone in my hand. At least I was not about to be stuck out here. I contemplated calling my family back at the hotel. I wasn't ready to face them just yet. So I called the only other person from Florida I knew.

It only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Edward?"


	6. Chapter 6

**He came to me with bright brown eyes,**

 **And sweet sweet lies, that he'd practice time and time,**

 **To reiterate line for line...**

 **-Just a little snippet of my spoken word ( which you can find on my YT channel)**

 **Hey Guys! So, this chapter took me a while to write because I was busy trying to decide if it was worth finishing or not. But that's what you guys are for. Edward is sort of inspired by a guy named Daniel. The situation is quite scandalous in real life but is it translating well into stories. Guys, let me know!**

 **Playlist for this Chapter:**

 **Let it Go, James Bay**

When Edward arrived, the skies had already burst into a light drizzle. My red eyes, running mascara, damp clothes and hair led to a disheveled appearance. I hadn't wanted him to see what I looked like on a regular day let alone now. I cringed, trying to decide whether to remain seated on the beach or not until the rain started pouring down harder to remind me otherwise.

He drove a white scion. The model of the car was a few years back but it fit him nonetheless. I glanced at him through the window he had let down to look at me. I would ruin his interior if I got him, but he seemed not to care from the look he was tossing me.

I opted to get in. I mean, I would be stuck here if I didn't otherwise.

I shivered the moment I got into his car, not because of my nervousness but because the car's cool temperature. I briefly thanked the gods that his interior was leather and we would not need to have the awkward conversation about my ruining his interior. My eyes averted around the car, as they had from the moment I got in until I noticed him staring at me. He was smiling at me. He kept on hand braced on the steering wheel as he looked on amused. I bit my lip in spite of myself, a nervous wreck.

"Hey," he said, although it came out as a chuckle.

"Hi." I smiled back shyly.

"I have to say. I was pretty surprised when you called. Let alone asked me to come and meet you." He ran a hand through his dark year, a habit that I observed was second nature to him.

"Yeah… about that," I laughed. "Neither did I."

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment as I tried not to make a fool of myself.

"So, where to?" He said after a while, scratching his head. I contemplated scratching my head too, trying to figure out a way to tell him I would need to shadow him for a while.

"Well… I kind of… I cannot go back to the hotel right now. I… I was hoping to just hang out with you?" He leaned against the door on his side and smiled before bursting into almost a fit of laughter _. Great_.

"That is kind of great to hear because I was actually trying to find a way to spend the rest of day with you," he grinned.

 _Smooth. Smooth indeed._

"Well, spend away!" I grinned back. I was genuinely excited, excited for the first time about a boy and for the first time since we arrived in Florida. I felt the telltale butterflies shifting inside my stomach as he pulled off. Where exactly where we going? I mean, it's a fine time to be thinking about that now. I had already jumped into an older guy's car. As if sensing my nervousness, he suddenly spoke up.

"We're going to head over to this place I know, it is pretty close to your hotel." I furrowed my eyebrows even more at hearing this.

"How did you know where our hotel is?" I questioned carefully.

"Chris." _Right_. I began to relax again into his comfy leather seats. A silence fell among us, but it was not awkward by any means. I tried stifling my giggles each time he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I was not accustomed to the attention he was currently showering me with.

"What are you giggling at over there?" He mused.

"Nothing!" I bit my lips, trying to suppress some of my excitement.

"Nothing, huh?"

It went silent again. With that, I took the time to look out of the window and familiarize myself with the area. Suddenly, my breath hitched at the feeling of a warm hand on my thigh. Edward laughed at my startled reaction, unabashed as he drove looking straight forward. I sat up in my seat, a little bit more rigid this time and tried focusing on my breathing. I was sure to embarrass myself at this rate. When he began rubbing his thumb in a circular motion, I wasn't sure whether to find the motion comforting, nerve-wracking, or upsetting. Excuse me for my inability to interact with guys.

I finally looked up when the car came to a stop. I snorted when I saw the place he was talking about. I remembered it was right around the corner from our hotel only because I had trademarked the spot every time we went out for a drive.

"This is the place you were talking about?" I chortled uncontrollably.

"Yeah," he mused, putting the car into park. He looked up, proud of himself for his choice.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That is my favorite place?" I smiled. He grinned in return.

"Well, I may have asked a friend to ask a friend what you liked. I have got to say, I've never pegged you for a Starbucks girl." Yes… he took me to Starbucks. Win!

"That's cheating!" I brazenly yelled before playfully punching his arm. _Damn Bella, way to lay it on thick._ I was about two outbursts from making a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Feisty," he commented, rubbing his arm playfully. "It's not cheating if it makes you smile. Now let's get out of here."

"What about the way I look?" I questioned.

"What about the way you look? You're beautiful, you've got that just gotten out of the shower look going and your eye makeup looks extra dark," he said jokingly.

He leaned in slowly into what I thought was going to be a kiss. I wasn't ready! He paused for a short second before brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"See? Beautiful. Now let's get inside."

Starbucks was basically empty, the way I liked it. It smelled of vanilla and coffee beans of course, the smells that fondly reminded me of home… and homework. Weird, I know, but coffee helps me focus. Edward whisked me over to a booth in the corner before of the store leaving to order us something. Before he left he made sure I was comfortable, offering me his jacket in case I was still cold. I accepted, needing something other than my slightly damp sweater.

He came back approximately five minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee. I gleefully accepted the one he handed to me before taking a waft and inhaling the tantalizing smell. I could honestly get lost in the smell of coffee.

"I must say you are an enigma." He said in the middle of my coffee haze.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I was intrigued, honestly. No one had ever said that to me, I was as straight forward as they got.

"First, you would not even give me the time of day, not that I am pretentious or anything. But secondly, and this one really got me going… you walk in here and you want steaming cup of coffee! None of that flavored cold shit all the other girls order. You have got me stumped Miss Bella."

I giggled at his tirade. It seemed as if he was genuinely invested and intrigued although we both knew it was a joke and it made me snort, loud. I slapped my hands over my mouth trying to contain my laughter, before clearing my throat.

"Well, not to be mean or anything but those girls are weak." He raised his eyebrows. "Not the girls, just their taste in coffee."

"Right, I'm sure you mean just their taste in coffee."

"Your knowledge of this seems quite profound; do you carry all the girls to coffee shops hoping that they would fall for you over lattes?" I said sarcastically.

"No, just the pretty ones." He replied confidently. That should have tipped me off, but it didn't. I was too entranced, he was too handsome.

"Sure." I replied curtly.

"Are you uncertain of that?" he questioned back.

"No, just trying to get a read on you."

"And what have you made of me so far?" he grinned back confidently, almost in a cocky manner.

"I haven't been able to pick up on anything yet. Nothing other than I think you are a sweet guy, which I hope to be true."

"I like to think I'm sweet." He replied before his phone interrupted us. I nodded my head signaling for him that it was okay to answer. He looked bugged either way.

"Hey, K…" he said into the receiver. "I'm sorry, I'm working right now and I will have to call you back."

He uttered a few other words before hanging up the phone and resting it in his back pocket. The bugged expression on his face was replaced with a momentary tight lipped smile, before quickly regaining his composure.

"You didn't have to say that you were working, it's totally fine." I gave a reassuring smile, to both convince me of my uncertainty and iron out the mood that had descended upon us.

"I wanted to give a beautiful girl all of my attention," he winked wickedly.

"Hitting me with these sweet lines will get you know where, Edward," I murmured raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, and here I was thinking that I was gaining leverage," he smiled back.

"Never."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Tough cookie," he chuckled.

"You are just not going to quit!" I laughed.

"The way I see it, nine times out of ten the odds are stacked against you. But even then, that's still no reason to quit; it's just a reason to fail harder next time. Aim high, miss high, right?"

I smiled in spite of myself, he was telling the truth, but still a truth I was not willing to accept.

"You're an optimist," I quipped. "Optimists are delusional, insane even."

"The most brilliant people are though! Aren't they? Delusional." He grinned staring down at me. I just wanted to shrink under his stare. Being so close made me nervous. I couldn't think, therefore I didn't know what I was doing next when his lips almost touched mine.

Almost.

I turned my head quickly giving him my cheek, pretending I did not anticipate the move he was going to make.

"Was I being delusional just now?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that he was talking about the kiss he tried to steal.

"Nothing." He smiled into his coffee. "You know I never expected to hear from you, but I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad I did too. You are not half as bad as I thought you were," I said smugly.

"You thought I was a bad boy," he exclaimed. "Do tell Ms. Bella."

"You're not going to get it out of me now."

"So, I'm going to get it out of you later then?" he challenged.

"Later, maybe," I grinned. The tense atmosphere that came with his brief phone call left just as quickly as the call had ended. I was really comfortable with him, content even. Who would have thought that this would be the best moment of my trip to date? Who would have even thought I'd be willingly sitting here with a guy.

Our conversation drifted over both big and trivial things. He told me about his first year adventure at college and why he chose the fraternity that he did. We talked, we smiled and we definitely laughed until he asked why he found me the way he did. I sang like a canary, burst like a heavy cloud and any other idioms I could possibly place there.

"So, that's when I left," I clicked my tongue, coming down to the end of my tirade.

"Damn Bella, that's brutal," he sighed. "But you shouldn't have left like that."

"I know, but they made me so upset. It was almost like a betrayal."

"So, they have no Idea where you are?" he questioned.

"No…"

"Bella!"

"I kind of bolted. It was bad news all around, I didn't get into my dream school and the closest people to me lied."

"I understand that, but they have to be worried. Dark has fallen for two hours now!"

I looked up at him through my lashes, both ashamed and disappointed in my behavior. Don't get me wrong, I was still extremely mad at them but running off was juvenile on my behalf, unbecoming even.

"I hate to be the buzzkill and end our date, but I should be taking you back Bella."

"Is that what this was, a date?" I questioned, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I've got a beautiful girl sitting across from me; I'll take what I can get."

"Well, I must say that I've had a great time on this date." I said, adding open quotes. For a moment, we were silent and I observed him, really observed him. He look shy behind the think black glasses that framed his face but yet, there was a hint of something playing on his lips, like a smile telling me his lips were filled with much more secrets than the ones I learned about today. I guess that's what made him so charming and confident, the fact that the way he looked held secrets no one would dare to ask, because they trusted those shy eyes and smug smile.

The ride back to my hotel was short, as it turned out Starbucks was only a few blocks away in town central. Edward kept me entertained stories from his pledge days and I told him about my Greek obsession, which seemed to be heavily debunked by his real life stories. When we pulled up at the hotel, another call came in from the mysterious 'K'. He silenced it, his expression perturbed.

"So, when will I see you again?" He placed his hands in mine across the center console of the car.

"I don't know. Perhaps I should make you work a little harder next time," I flirted back. "Text me, convince me."

He grinned at my obvious playful attempt to smirk before looking down at his phone and then back up at me.

"Did you need me to walk you up?"

"No, I think it's better that I face this one alone," I said slowly.

"Right. So, I guess the rest is to be convinced…"

"To be convinced…" I confirmed, giving him a quick smile before walking into the hotel.

I felt an air of anxiousness on the way up to the hotel room. I felt the overwhelming need to apologize for running off in an unfamiliar place but the strong urge to ignore my family for what they had previously done to me. By the time I got up to the room, I decided on the latter. I sighed deeply, trying to reign in my feelings before putting the key into the slot and opening the door. Rose and my mom were right where left them, the mess I had made upon storming out one. I was greeted with the red eyes of both my mom and my best friend. I ignored their screams of relief and attempts at hugs and walked to the third bedroom of the suite that remained unoccupied since we got here. I locked the door and drowned out all cries and attempts for my attention. I had caused my mom to miss her date, and probably Rose's as well but for now, I couldn't feel guilty.

 **So, Guys! Review and let me know what you think for a sneak peek of the next chapter, and an exclusive chapter of my smut story deemed too steamy for this site. Also, drop fic recommendations.**


End file.
